1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connection devices such as junction boxes and the like for use with flat cables for power distribution such as the type designed for undercarpet use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A demand exists for a connection system which is simple and effective to use in situ and which is nevertheless adaptable to a variety of different circumstances.
European Patent Application No. 84413 describes an adapter for splicing or lapping into a flat cable, but that construction has various disadvantages. Notably it is necessary to cut back the top conductive screen of the cable, and the installation is therefore not easy. The adapter further includes a considerable number of special, and hence expensive, parts, particularly in relation to the conductive connection members. Furthermore, the system is not readily adaptable to different uses or configurations.
It would be desirable to provide a connection device for a flat cable that overcame these disadvantages.